<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>green-eyed man by happypuppys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388414">green-eyed man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/happypuppys/pseuds/happypuppys'>happypuppys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the dream team fics [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(and phil n techno aren’t there but shhhhh), (we don’t talk about the salmon), Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Sickfic, its just a happy little family with dream and everyone ok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/happypuppys/pseuds/happypuppys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilbur’s nearly finished his book when there’s a knock on his door. Before he has a chance to get up, Tubbo’s rushed in front of Tommy to open it, and Wilbur hears their shouts of Dream’s name as they open the door, the man smiling back down at them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the dream team fics [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>322</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>green-eyed man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is set in a l’manberg au. have i written the entire story yet?  no but it’s one of my many drafts</p><p>uhhhh ive been awake for like 27/28 hours so have this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur’s nearly finished his book when there’s a knock on his door. Before he has a chance to get up, Tubbo’s rushed in front of Tommy to open it, and Wilbur hears their shouts of Dream’s name as they open the door, the man smiling back down at them.</p><p>As he watches, though, Dream walks over to him, and collapses onto the couch, resting his head in Wilbur’s lap. It’s a normal position, but something feels off, as Wilbur brings his fingers to run them through Dream’s hair.</p><p>“Uh, Dream? Buddy? What’s wrong?” He asks, and as Dream groans, his fingers move to the man’s forehead, hidden behind the mask. “Dream, you feel hot.”</p><p>“I think I’m sick.” Dream says, and Wilbur rolls his eyes, smiling.</p><p>“Of course you are. You can never <em> not </em>be sick.” Dream huffs at that, and Wilbur laughs quietly, bringing his hand back up to Dream’s hair.</p><p>“Do you want us to go get medicine?” Tubbo asks, and Wilbur smiles up at him. </p><p>“If you don’t mind, Tubs.” Tubbo rushes out of the room, Tommy on his heels. </p><p>In the time that they’re gone, Dream manages to fall asleep, and when Tubbo and Tommy return, they pull Fundy into the room and just set the medicine down on the table beside the couch and pull the cover up over Dream and pull one to wrap around Wilbur, and Wilbur doesn’t even get a chance to thank them before he’s falling asleep, eyes closing. Fundy feels Dream’s forehead and purs the potion down his throat </p><p>(When he wakes up, Dream has barely moved, only turned over and keeps an arm resting on Wilbur’s lap and another wrapped behind his back, and it’s just so comfortable and warm that Wilbur closes his eyes, once again. He opens them when he feels something against his legs, and when he looks, he finds that Tommy and Tubbo are asleep on the floor in front of the couch, the two of them resting soundly against his legs, with Fundy curled around them, resting at the ends of them, and it’s with this image that he falls asleep again.</p><p>His family is whole once again, all together, and his chest feels warm as his eyes close and as Dream shifts closer in his sleep.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i changed my user on tumblr im @karlsjacobs now!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>